


Cuddling Prompts 30. Out of Necessity (trapped in a small space, etc.)

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Series: Cuddling Prompts [30]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: Trapped in a micro dimension there is only one thing to do - cuddle, until it lets them out again.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Cuddling Prompts [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533584
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	Cuddling Prompts 30. Out of Necessity (trapped in a small space, etc.)

**Author's Note:**

> And here it its. The last one. A day late but that couldn't be helped. Thank you so much for reading! 💞

Tony's arms closed around Stephen and he drew the slender body closer by instinct. It was pure luck that Tony had been the first one to be pushed into the micro dimensional pocket but he liked the fact that it gave him the opportunity to play the bigger spoon.

"Relax," he whispered into Stephen's ear, making him shiver. "You said yourself that it will open up again in half an hour. I'm just going to hold you in the meantime, if you don't mind." And even if Stephen minded. There wasn't enough space for anything but cuddling.

"I don't mind," Stephen said softly. "I'm just not good in tight spaces."

Oh. "Neither am I."

"It's better with company."

Tony smiled at the shy confession and pressed a light kiss against the side of Stephen's neck. "Yes, it is," he agreed and held on just a little bit tighter.

Stephen rewarded him by relaxing his body the tiniest bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://amethyst-noir.tumblr.com/post/187488048356/for-the-cuddling-prompts-27-and-30).


End file.
